Potter: The Best Dark Lord In History
by usmccanthem
Summary: Harry thought he couldn't be a Dark Lord, but Hermione had a way to change that. Watch as the two travel through time to help Harry become the best unknown Dark Lord ever. Sequel (kind of) and spin-off from "Voldemort the Horrible Dark Lord". No Pairings! One-shot. Complete!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter..._

* * *

"I'm jealous I could never be a Dark Lord." Harry muttered as he turned to his potions book.

"Harry," Hermione sighed as he looked up to her in surprise. "I think you would be better than you think. At being a Dark Lord, I mean."

Harry shook his head, "No, I was in the lime light too early to be a good one. If I was to go back in time and start off my Hogwarts years again, then maybe I could, but otherwise..."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "What do you mean by that?" She questioned, wondering why she wanted her best friend to be a Dark Lord. She guessed that she had spent too much time with Ron and Luna.

"Well, I was a poor, abused little orphan that didn't want fame and basically shunned the public," Harry explained. "However, if I was to go back, I would have the knowledge of a seventh year who has survived the war and the bad end of the press so I would have a better idea how to handle it."

"Well, I have a really convenient book that describes away to throw your soul and memories back in time," Hermione told him, biting her lip in indecision. "However, it is experimental, and no one knows if it actually works."

"Well, you know the saying "Gyffindors charge forward"," Harry said cheerfully. "We should go for it."

"Oh don't give me that," Hermione hissed. "I happen to remember a little fact about you almost going into Slytherin." When Harry pouted at her, she sighed and relented. "Fine, but only if I go too; I want to see my parents again."

Harry gave her a hug, knowing she was upset over not being able to get her parents at the end of the war. "No problem, I wouldn't want to leave without my best friend anyway."

"Alright, let's go put away our homework and we'll go the newly found ritual room," Hermione told him, and he smiled at her happily.

An hour later they were wearing conjured white robes – a must for any ritual – in the middle of a circle of runes.

"You ready Hermione?" Harry asked as he looked at the ritual dagger he held, a matching one in Hermione's hand.

"Yes, I'm ready." She took a deep breath and they began to chant in unison:

_"Per tempus et spatium,_

_Nos peregrinari simul,_

_Cum cogitatione mutata,_

_saeculo usque in saeculum._

"_Anima atque animus,_

_Unum colligitur,_

_Mutare genus,_

_Melius._

"_Ire et mutare,_

_Liga sarciri,_

_Ad aetatem,_

_Ubi possimus inflectere_

_mundus simul.[1]"_ And with a bang and a flash of light, the savior of the wizarding world and his best friend vanished, leaving not a trace.

But since everything ceased to exist it didn't really matter.

Harry was quite possibly the happiest eleven years old on Earth. Who else wouldn't be happy when an experimental ritual to send yourself back in time actually works and you didn't lose anything important along the way. Harry also realized that his large smile freaked out the Dursley's, as they were used to his downtrodden look. It also made Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon twitchy and paranoid, but that was just a good accident.

"Get the mail Dudley," Vernon grunted to his son as he ate breakfast. He saw the smile blooming on his nephews face and his mustache began to twitch.

"Make the freak get it," Dudley whined, and the smile on the boys face got larger.

Another twitch, this time from Petunia, "No, I'll get it." She said stiffly, and Vernon was satisfied to see the smile dim a little, before coming back full force when Petunia shrieked, "It's them! They, they, oh Vernon!"

"What is it Pet?" Vernon asked his hysterical wife, standing up from the table.

"They invited the boy to school!" She cried, and they both watched with horror as the boy perked up.

"I got invited to a school?" The boy asked cheerily causing them to twitch once more.

"You will…" Vernon began to shout at him, face purpling, before he stopped. His beady eyes narrowed at his overly happy nephew. "You will be going," he said in a much calmer tone.

"Vernon?" Petunia asked, shocked. "You can't be thinking of…"

"Pet, he'll be out of our hair for ten months, which is much better than Stonewall." Vernon could see that he was swaying his wife to his side. "We'll have his freakishness away from the house."

As one the two turned to look at the boy, and cringed when they saw the grin he sported, eyes twinkling like stars.

"Yes Vernon," Petunia said faintly, "I think that is a wonderful idea."

Harry had been pleasantly surprised when his uncle dropped him off at Charing Cross Road with enough money for bus fair to get him back. It really was quite nice of him. He was happy to be able to enter Diagon Alley, after asking Tom for some help, with his ball cap on anonymously. He was also quite pleased when he was able to gain his Lordship as head of house Potter and Evans (who had been popping out squibs for years before his mother came along). Harry did all his shopping, getting proper wizard clothes (already knowing proper pureblood etiquette when Hermione made him study during the Horcrux hunt) and muggle clothes so as to look properly muggle raised. He was sad to have not seen Hermione, but knew all he had to do was wait until September first.

Now he needed to plot how this was going to happen. Mwahaha!

Damn, he still needs to work on that…

On September first, Harry and Hermione met on the train, with Harry avoiding creepy fan girls and the Weasley's; he was sure Dumbledore had hired to make sure he got to the platform and integrate themselves so that he would go the light (Don't mistake this as being paid to be his friends, just to show him what a proper family acts like. Anything else was free of charge.). The two had warded their carriage to stop other from entering their compartment. They then spent the majority of the time on the train explaining what they had thought he should do at school, who he would befriend and what house he should go into…

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted to the Hall. Hermione led her house in clapping, and Harry sat next to her. They both enjoyed the surprised expressions of the students and staff. They paid little attention to Dumbledore's announcement, but Hermione did look at him suspiciously; she had taken the suggestion of him being a Dark Lord a little too seriously.

"So you're Harry Potter?" Terry Boot asked curiously. "I heard you grew up with muggles."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, I'm Harry. And my Aunt and Uncle are muggles. My Aunt taught me about the wizarding world so I wouldn't be behind."

"He's a lucky one," Hermione piped up, "But I made sure to read up stuff myself so I won't be too behind." This got the attention of the other muggle raised and muggle born students.

"Can we borrow the books you read it from?" A second year Ravenclaw asked.

Hermione pulled on a piece of hair in thought, "Well…"

"How about we arrange for a study group?" Harry cut across Hermione, gaining a thankful look from his best friend. "This way we could have everyone in our house learning and no one would be left out."

Everyone that heard nodded, and began to spread it down the table.

Hermione and Harry glanced at each other. The plan had begun.

The idea to teach pureblood etiquette and traditions soon began in Ravenclaw house. Many soon noticed the looks of approval shot from Slytherin house and purebloods in Hufflepuff. Gryffindor was quite oblivious to what was happening, more focused on food and Quidditch to care. With this new movement, people began to branch out into other houses (beside Gryffindor) for friendships. None of the teachers knew about this arrangement, all too focused on the Stone hidden in the castle to realize that the house boundaries were cracking one by one.

What many didn't realize was that everyone was following Harry Potter's lead. He began the inter house relationships when he met Draco Malfoy.

"My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The blonde pureblood then stuck out his hand to the black haired Lord (not that he knew that).

"Greeting scion Malfoy," Harry said formally as he took the hand offered, gaining an approving smile from the watching purebloods. "I, Lord Potter-Evans, do welcome you."

"Lord Potter, it is a pleasure," a female Slytherin said once he had released Draco's hand.

"You as well scion Greengrass," he greeted with a charming smile, kissing the hand that was offered.

Draco smirked at him, "I see that someone from the Light knows their manners."

Hermione smirked from beside Harry, "Indeed we do scion Malfoy. I do hope you will forgive my bloodline, for Lord Potter has graciously accepted me as his ward."

The pureblood Slytherins looked her over for a moment before Greengrass made a decision. "I'm sure everything will be just fine, especially if you let me work on that hair of yours."

Hermione smile slyly, "I have no problem at all."

And so the plan continued.

The Hufflepuffs were easily swayed to Harry's side – not that they knew it was his side – and he, along with Hermione, became quite close with their year mates (except for Gryffindor). Harry and Hermione knew that something had to be done about their lack of a place in Gryffindor. It was the breeding ground for the Light, and to not have a foothold would cause Dumbledore to be suspicious (or at least Hermione thinks so; she saw him look at Harry questioningly one time too many). They couldn't go with Neville, as Draco wasn't a big bully this time or Ron as he thought Ravenclaws were all nutters for liking homework and while they could prank, they didn't want to lose their goody-two-shoes reputation so they couldn't go for the twins.

Their problems were solved by Quirrel attempting to steal the Stone. Nobody suspected him, and nobody knew that he was stealing the Stone (Ron and his friends not having the smarts to figure out what it was and leaving it alone when they got frustrated). Together, Harry and Hermione went to the third floor corridor and quickly by passed all the traps. And like had happened in their first time line, Harry managed to stop Voldemort from succeeding in stealing the Stone. However, Dumbledore didn't notice that he had a fake Stone when he told Harry that he had destroyed it. Hermione had the real stone, deciding that they should study it and make one for themselves; using the first stone until they managed to make one.

With their heroic acts and fifty points each to Ravenclaw, the Gryffindors began to sniff around the two first years.

Years passed quickly with Hermione and Harry destroying Voldemorts' Horcruxes, making their own, creating house unity, saving Sirius Black and kissing up to the Minister (thought that was mostly Harry). The name Harry Potter was seen quite regularly in the paper, with him giving interviews after each year, meeting with the Queen (yes he actually did this when he was thirteen), having tea with the Minister and newly being a Twi-wizard Champion (through his own doing).

He had put his own name in the goblet, because his soul and magic registered as twenty-one instead of the fourteen that his body was. Harry also improved the security around the goblet so that his name wouldn't accidentally come out twice because of Barty Crouch Jr. trying to get him killed. Thus he was a Champion.

Instead of being ridiculed by the school he was hailed as a hero and had the support of the entire school. With unanimous support (and with the staff left wondering why the school was suddenly unified) he made it easily through the three tasks. By the time he grabbed the Port-key/Cup he was definitely ready to end the (horrible) Dark Lord Voldemorts' life once and for all.

He allowed himself to be bound and have his blood taken, not even flinching when the blade pierced his skin. He didn't cry out when Voldemort touched him and he definitely didn't dodge the killing curse thrown his way. The screaming black cloud that came out of his scar managed to get a laugh out of him though.

"What is this trickery?" Voldemort shrieked as Harry stood up from where he had fallen to the ground.

"This is your death," Harry said lowly, a smirk plastered across his face. "_Incendio!"_ He shouted, and a torrent of fire came out of his wand to cover the (horrible) Dark Lord and his (cannon fodder) followers. They all screams and thrashed about, making Harry laugh at the absurdity of it all. They didn't even know to "Stop, drop and roll" and none of them cast the flame freezing charm or _aquamenti_. He thought it quite disappointing, but was happy he didn't have to do anymore work.

"MUAHAHAHA!" Harry laughed evilly to the empty graveyard. He was quite happy to note that his maniacal laughter had become much better than before, though he wished he had someone to listen.

However, this was not the time for laughing as the real work was just about to start.

Dumbledore was soon thrown into an insane asylum, with everyone (even those old busy bodies) siding with Harry when he told them that the Dark Lord hadn't risen from the grave. After that it was quick work for Harry to finish his schooling and move up the ranks in the Ministry. As a Lord he managed to get more rights for muggle borns and creatures, until he became Minister and completely reformed the Ministry.

Everyone was equal according to the new system (based off of communism), with Centaurs working alongside Wizards. Slytherin or Hufflepuff, it didn't matter for there was little to no discrimination. With Harry as Ruler of Wizarding Britain he managed to bring a new age, working with muggles to bring the wizarding world into a new age while still holding the pureblood traditions that had helped gain his following (a class on pureblood etiquette was introduced by Headmistress Granger).

Harry Potter was Ruler of the Wizarding World for nearly a century before he stepped down, while still advising his successor. Eventually he went to travel the world with his best friend Hermione Granger, and word reached Britain that they had passed away. Everyone mourned the two great magical and strived to make sure their hard work didn't stagnate, in their honor.

However, if they would've looked, they would've noticed the reappearance of two children, one boy with messy black hair and green eyes as well as a girl with buck teeth and bushy brown hair. Though they were in America, which had become corrupt like Britain once was, so no one noticed.

As Harry and Hermione began their journey once again though a little different, Harry couldn't help but be quite pleased that no one found out about his plan. For he wouldn't have been have been a very good Dark Lord if everyone knew it, would he?

_The End_

* * *

[1] Through time and space,

We travel together,

With thoughts of changing,

the world forever.

Soul and mind,

As one we gather,

To change our kind,

For the better.

Travel and change,

Bind and mend,

To an age,

Where we can bend

the world together.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So this is a continuation or alternate ending to Voldemort the Horrible Dark Lord. Mostly I was bored and had nothing really better to do. However, it's kind of like a mash up of a number of different fics that I've read (the most notable being "The Bet" by bob-the-blue that I read yesterday). The endings a little rushed, but I couldn't really think up of a better way to end it.

Anyway, I want to ask another question: Do you think I should do another off shoot from "Voldemort the Horrible Dark Lord'?

Also I give out the challenge for anyone else who wishes to do a story like this one, branching off from "Voldemort the Horrible Dark Lord'. Just make sure to give credit where credit is due! :)

Review please!

USMCcAnthem


End file.
